Dime como tú quieras
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: A Sasuke no le importaba si Sakura le usaba para olvidarse de alguien más. Él sólo quería tenerla, probarla y satisfacerse. Que ella le llamara como fuera, a él no le importaría. /Charasaku./ [Songfic! Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari Takaishi Y!]


**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

**Summary:** A Sasuke no le importaba si Sakura le usaba para olvidarse de alguien más. Él sólo quería tenerla, probarla y satisfacerse. Que ella le llamara como fuera, a él no le importaría.

**Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari! Te amodoro mil lo sabes. Espero que la historia te guste.**

**Beta:** Carolinwis

* * *

**.Dime como tú quieras.**

* * *

La música era contagiosa, seductiva, divertida… traviesa.

Si analizara, si se atreviera a pensar más en _él_, sabría que lo anterior era una perfecta descripción para esa persona.

Pero Sakura no quería darle razonamiento a la música, a él —sólo quería dejarse llevar por el ritmo, sólo quería perderse en la nebulosa de esas ondas atractivas, dejar que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo que se le ofrecía.

Por eso, volvía a tomar su mano, ignorando la breve emoción en su estómago ante esa sonrisa vanidosa, y simplemente se dejaría llevar.

Manos expertas en su cintura, recorriendo su espalda, sus caderas, acercándole más a él. Ella cerró sus ojos de manera automática cuando su rostro se acercó más, cuando su boca rozó su cuello, cuando él inhaló de ella.

Ambos se intoxicaban de la misma manera.

Y el dulce sabor de la tentación que eran sus labios sobre los de ella, lo movimientos vívidos, el breve parpadear de ella, y saber que su juicio se perdía una vez más por ese hombre.

.

Contando hacia atrás, esta "_relación_" —si es que se atrevía a llamarle así— ocurrió varios meses atrás en el momento que ella había etiquetado como el peor.

En ese mismo antro, en una salida tan común entre su reducido grupo de amigos, Sakura accedió a tantas cosas que días antes jamás habría aceptado.

No había estado ebria, ni había consumido alguna sustancia, era sólo la música la que le arrastraba, porque su mente y corazón eran un caos de confusión. Y se sentía bien, sólo percibir el bit de la música en su cabeza.

Y es que era mejor corear a medias una canción que no conocía, a regresar a la agria realidad.

Alejarse cada vez más de la frustración de su corazón roto, de la impotencia de su fracaso, de la superficialidad del causante de su amargura.

Porque esa noche se confirmó lo que más temía. El rubio del que siempre estuvo enamorada dejaba más que claro que estaba interesado en alguien más. Era una adulta, pero eso no quitaba que odiara tal, pues la _elegida_ no sólo no era ella, sino la mujer que más aborrecía. Esa petulante mujerzuela, pero más que nada, odiaba haber perdido contra ella.

Sí, su corazón dolía, pero en este punto su ego también.

Años junto a él, siendo su mejor amiga, —y Sakura sabía que en cierto punto él llegó a sentir atracción por ella también…

Pero los hombres eran todos iguales, sin importarles la fidelidad, lealtad o apoyo, estos siempre se dejaban llevar por los pensamientos de su cabeza de abajo.

Golpe a su autoestima; claro, Sakura no tenía una exuberante talla de sostén y, en su opinión, no encontraba lo atractivo a senos así de enormes. Ella no andaba mostrando hasta la sucia consciencia como la tipa aquella en mini faldas y grandes escotes. Escandaloso maquillaje, y esa actitud tan… prepotente y asquerosa.

No era secreto, Sakura no toleraba a Hinata, (ni la mencionada a la pelirrosa, pues siempre fue su más grande amenaza). Y de verdad, Sakura había supuesto que Menma le escogería a ella, quien compartía carácter con la propia madre del rubio, y que era aceptada por la misma. Los rasgos característicos de Hinata eran repelentes para la familia Uzumaki.

Pero ni todo eso le importó a Menma, pues, siendo un hombre y como todos son solo unos calientes, eligió un par de senos enormes antes que a Sakura.

No, ella no era plana, pero a un lado de Hinata, así parecía.

Sakura no les veía cerca, y suponía se habían retirado a un lugar más discreto, o eso esperaba, porque no quería verles teniendo sexo. No soportaría eso. Se alejó de su grupo, simplemente deslizándose entre la masa de cuerpos intoxicados, alegres y perdidos.

Y eso quería Sakura, estar así de inconsciente.

Pero incluso su moral no le dejaba, muy a pesar del golpe emocional de su derrota.

¿Llorar? ¿Por un hombre? No.

Si Menma había escogido a Hinata sobre a ella, pues que se fueran al diablo. Cuando se diera cuenta de su error, Sakura ni se encogería cuando le pidiera una oportunidad. Sí, le había querido por mucho tiempo, pero ella no sería plato de segunda mesa.

Su cuerpo se abalanzaba con ritmo, sus parpados se cerraban por más tiempo y su garganta dolía al gritar las canciones. Sólo por esos momentos se permitiría sacar toda su frustración entre desconocidos y música alta. Bailó con más personas, cuerpos sin rostro, figuras sin nombre. Su propio cuerpo acalorado, el aire era escaso y el cansancio se comenzaba a presentar. Pero Sakura aún no quería detenerse, incluso cuando la suave voz de Ino le interrumpió varias veces.

—No, me quedo— Le dijo, testaruda ante la bonita rubia preocupada. Por instantes Sakura se sintió mal, Ino era todo un ángel, y era genuina, pero Sakura aún no quería regresar a la realidad. Volvió a negar, amenazó al pervertido de Neji, y a la torpe de Tenten, que si incluso un cabello de Ino estaba fuera de lugar, ella misma les haría sufrir.

Eran unos idiotas, pero no eran malas personas, después de todo. Y a pesar de que sabía que su actuar era egoísta también, Sakura sólo quería perderse un rato más.

Le estaba funcionado, poco había pensado en los _indeseables_, pero incluso su cuerpo tenía un límite.

Estaba cerca de la barra, esperando ser atendida cuando alguien chocó contra ella.

—Lo siento.

Ella le miró de reojo, señal de haberle escuchado, pero volvió su atención a la espera de alguno de los baristas.

—No creo que vayas a ser atendida rápido— Ella no miró a su acompañante. Le estaba ignorando abiertamente. —Que tal… ¿gustas? — Una bebida se extendía bajo sus narices, y ahora no tuvo opción más que verle. Primero a la bebida, luego a él.

Imperturbable, sólo un breve arrugamiento en su nariz –desagrado- y un rotundo

—No.

No era idiota, sabía bien en no aceptar bebidas de tipos en antros. Estaba dolida, no estúpida. Lo último que quería era que su noche empeorara.

—No tiene nada extraño,— mofa en su voz, se burlaba de ella. Él mismo le dio un gran trago a la misma bebida, y le hizo una breve mueca de sorna.

Lo que sea. Ella rodó los ojos, volvió su atención al barista, que por fin le estaba atendiendo. La música seguía sonando, la multitud aumentaba, y Sakura decidía regresar a la pista.

Botella de agua en mano, giró sobre sí misma, y ésta vez topó de frente con alguien.

No alguien, precisamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Comentó desagradable, era el mismo joven que le había ofrecido beber.

— ¿Por qué tan amargada?

— ¿Por qué tan imbécil?

—Heh,— se acercó un poco, ladeó su rostro, su cabello negro se movió, fleco cayendo y rosando su rostro brevemente.

Era atractivo, él lo sabía. Y ella suponía que esa simple acción lograba que muchas callaran por él.

Bien, hay una diferencia entre ella y la zorra de Hinata: Sakura no caía por el físico.

Volvió a rodar los ojos, su mano rozó brevemente el hombro del pelinegro, para moverlo de su camino, y procedió a regresar a la pista.

La acción no le cayó del todo al chico, hablando de egos lastimados. Se encaminó hasta ella, le siguió, y Sakura decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Bailas?

—¿En medio de la pista de un antro? Dios, creí que estaba en la iglesia.

—Ah, graciosa.

¿Por qué le seguía? a Sakura se le ocurría un motivo. Le encaró, molestia evidente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Compañía.

Ella enarcó una ceja. ¿En serio? Ese chico era muy atractivo, bellas facciones, era todo un hombre atractivo... alguien así no iba en busca de compañía.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No valía la pena hablar con alguien como él. Le dio la espalda y se centró en la música.

Sólo sintiendo el bass golpear su cuerpo, la armonía taladrando su mente, el calor envolviéndoles, la realidad escapando.

Pero su cristal es roto por quien menos quería ver.

—Aquí estás, Sakura. — Como si la música parara, estática miro hacia su llamado -de entre tantas personas, logró distinguirlo. Y era él, cabello rubio alborotado, piel acalorada y ojos azules que siempre se mostraban desinteresados. La perfecta imagen que siempre le hizo incomodar su estómago y despertar anhelos. Pero no era Menma quien rompía el éxtasis en el que su mente se había estado perdiendo, era el golpe al ver su mano sujetando la de Hinata.

Era ver la cara de triunfo y superioridad de esa tipa, esos ojos que juzgaban y rebajaban a Sakura.

Un sentimiento de odio se estaba instalando en ella.

—Los demás ya no están. Vamos, es hora de irnos. — un gesto con su cabeza, el rubio le indicaba a la pelirrosa que les siguiera.

Pero Sakura no contestó de inmediato, en su lugar trató de mantener la fachada de su rostro, ocultar los sentimientos negativos; rencor, envidia, desagrado y dolor.

Pero no por nada Menma era su mejor amigo, y años de trato venían con la facilidad de reconocer sus sentires.

Ah, sí, Menma siempre estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos de Sakura hacía él. Eso hacía todo este "Hinata fiasco" mucho peor.

—Apúrate,— dio la vuelta. Su mano ya no sujetaba la de Hinata, sino que se posaba en su cintura (cintura visible debido a la mini blusa que usaba). Él no le pidió opinión, ni siquiera le esperó o tuvo el coraje de mirarle a la cara más que unos segundos. Ah, cobarde.

—No.

Ella había estado a punto de decir eso, pero alguien más había hablado por ella. Sorprendida, miró a su derecha, el mismo chico atractivo que le había estado molestando, de pie junto a ella. Él había hablado.

No sólo ella se detuvo a mirarle, sino Menma, reparando por primera vez en la figura alta que estuvo todo el tiempo presenciando eso. Sakura había estado en su compañía, eso entendía el rubio.

Sakura resistió el respingar cuando un brazo se posó sobre su hombro, y continuó hablando.

—Ella y yo nos la estamos pasando bien. Puedes irte, está en buenas manos.

Una sonrisa ladina, su voz llena de soberbia.

Sakura se limitó a regular su voz, a punto de soltarle un codazo al imbécil que le estaba tratando tan familiarmente, pero se detuvo cuando Menma giró por completo y regresó hasta ella.

Ceño fruncido, molestia evidente. Su mano se cerró en la muñeca de Sakura, estirándole y queriendo arrastrarle tras él.

—Vamos,— le dijo a ella, pero su mirada chocaba con la del pelinegro. —Sakura.

Ella estaba algo estupefacta. ¿Eran celos?

Ahh, apestaba a testosterona. En cualquier otro momento habría soltado algunas groserías sobre cavernícolas, pero ésta era una situación inusual.

Estaba molesta con el rubio, dolida. No quería verle, y sobre todo no quería irse a casa con él ni con su "novia" o lo que sea que fuera Hinata. Sobre todo, no iba a dejarse humillar. El idiota que había querido seguro se estaba besuqueando con la tipa que más detestaba, y aun así se creía con la autoridad de decirle qué hacer y mangonearla frente a ese otro idiota.

_Oh, vete al carajo._

Se soltó bruscamente, dio pasos atrás, y dijo claro:

—No. Me voy a quedar.

Esos ojos azules que tanto le habían gustado se mostraban sorprendidos. Vaya, para variar. Él siempre era tan compuesto. —Puedes irte, seguro tienes otras urgencias.

Miró hacia la molesta Hinata, Menma entendió.

—No digas idioteces, Sakura. Vamos.

Ella iba a negar una vez más, añadiendo algunas groserías y verdades, pero su indeseable acompañante le interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, yo me aseguraré de que _llegue_... a su casa.

¿Él en serio seguía ahí? Sakura decidió no reaccionar como lo haría de costumbre, sólo le miró brevemente. Había malicia en su tono y en su rostro.

Comprendió dos cosas cuando su mirada se topó con la de ella. Burla. Complicidad.

—¿Vamos?

Ella le dio una media sonrisa, el pelinegro le regresó el gesto. Su mano se pasó al hombro de ella, y se encaminaron fuera del centro, lo más lejos de un furioso Menma y una irritada Hinata.

.

—Ahora lo entiendo.— Dijo él cuando estuvieron a más distancia del retumbar del ruido. Mirando abiertamente el rostro de la chica. Ella levantó una ceja, sin entender su comentario. —El por qué no reaccionaste a mi invitación hace rato.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Y eso es?

—Un corazón roto.— Se llevó la bebida a sus labios, sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de ella, esperando confirmación.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—No, no lo es. De hecho, me da igual.

—Patán.

—_Honesto_.

—Una pérdida de tiempo.

—Oh, al contrario. Sé que no buscas algo... a nadie. Pero,— se acercó a ella, tanto, tan inesperado, y ella retrocedió. Lo único que podía ver era su rostro. Sus penetrantes ojos y atractivos labios.

Olía el sutil aroma del alcohol en su aliento, y por una extraña razón su pulso se aceleró, y su boca se sentía seca.

—Si quieres puedo mantenerte entretenida. — el ofrecimiento no era sutil, sabía a qué se refería.

Y los ojos verdes de la chica siguieron cada movimiento de los labios de ese joven al hablar, hipnotizada.

No, sería idiota si negara el atractivo de ese hombre. La fuerza sexual que desprendía.

Pasó saliva, recuperando el razonamiento.

—Lo qué pasó hace un momento no fue real. Sólo te seguí la corriente para deshacerme de ellos. No te hagas falsas ideas.

—Heh — ladeó su rostro, sus ojos inspeccionando cada centímetro de la cara de ella. La fuerza de su mirada, su intensidad le estaba incomodando. —No tienes de que preocuparte. No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras... sólo te ofrezco otra manera de distraerte y olvidar.

Él regresó a su posición, dándole espacio a ella para respirar. Pero su mirada seguía atada a la de ella.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Que no.

Una vez más, ella no era estúpida. No aceptaría una obvia propuesta sexual con un desconocido, no uno que le siguió cuando ella obviamente le ignoró.

Estaba frustrada con Menma, y muy molesta. Pero no caería por algo así.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Ah, crees tener la moral muy alta.

— La tengo.

Él se rio, de ella, de su comentario. Quizá por la veracidad de sus palabras, o lo ridículo que era.

— Nadie la tiene. O en todo caso, todas la pierden. Estoy muy dispuesto a ayudarte con eso.

— Asco.

A él, a sus palabras. A su soberbia y egocentrismo.

Él le mostró una sonrisa petulante.

—Y aun así, sigues aquí, junto a mí.

No, en definitiva él no era el tipo de persona que ella buscaba.

Y aún eso,

— Qué tal si te doy una muestra.

Él le sujetó de la cintura, la acercó hasta sí. Sakura era más baja, no llevaba tacones, y el pelinegro le obligó a levantarse de puntitas al atraer su rostro más hacia el de él. Su mano en su mejilla, su pulgar bajo su labio.

Ambos sostuvieron el aliento, ojos conectados y tiempo pausado. Se sentía una vibra pesada entre ellos. El calor ya había estado, pero ahora se sentía sofocante. Más que externo, se sentía como un gorgoreo desde su vientre. Su corazón se exaltaba y pegaba duro contra su pecho, había una expectativa en ella.

No estaba actuando acorde, debía darle una bofetada, alzar la rodilla y darle tan duro hasta que cayera al piso.

Pero en cambio sus párpados se sentían pesados, su aliento era difícil y en su mente sólo se preguntaba _"¿cómo se sentiría el besarle?"_

El movió su mano, sólo un poco, pero su pulgar ahora –por completo- estaba sobre el labio inferior de ella, y Sakura suspiró tan bajo.

¿Qué esperaba por hacerlo?

— Dime.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Su respuesta, sin aliento.

— Que lo quieres.

¿Él se estaba conteniendo? ¿O sólo jugaba con ella? Porque la pelirrosa sabía cómo eran la clase de tipos iguales a él. Por algo era recelosa.

— ¿Cómo sé que no juegas?

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es más que obvio que no buscas una relación. Ni yo quiero eso. Simplemente, puedo ayudarte a olvidar todo, por ésta noche puedes usarme para olvidarte de él, no me importa.

Su boca rondando la de ella, labios entreabiertos, esperando probarse y tomarse.

— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.— Su voz, un hilo poco audible. Pero ellos estaban tan cerca, y en ese momento nada estaba dentro de su espacio, ni las personas, ni su dolor por Menma ni su renuencia a alguien como este hombre. Sólo el palpitar de la música que iba acorde a esa propuesta y deseos.

— Puedes decirme como tú quieras. No es relevante. A menos que aceptes a más y quieras gritar mi nomb-

Detestable. El tipo de persona que ella no buscaba. Pero le calló. Su boca reclamando la de él, respondiendo a sus dudas anteriores. Probando su sabor, tanteando sus movimientos y dejándose llevar, aceptando su oferta.

Besar a este extraño era ridículamente delicioso. Los movimientos de su boca, la presión en ellos, la sensación que sólo éste acto provocaba en su cuerpo...

Calor. Demasiado calor.

Era expectativa, deseo.

Su mano masculina en la cintura de la chica, pegándola más contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo cada plano y curva contra él, imaginando lo que sería fundirse con ella. Sin esas ropas, con más calor recorriendo, sintiendo su aliento laborioso y el rápido correr de sus pulsos.

Y es ella misma quien rompe el beso, respiración alterada, rostro colorado y mirada excitada.

El deseo aumentó en él.

— ¿Ahora sí me dirás tu nombre?

Sin aliento, voz ronca. Demonios, él quería probarle aún más.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— Sasuke...— dijo, probando su nombre en su boca.

Eso le alteró un poco a él. Quería que ella probara más que eso.

— ¿Vamos?

— ¿Cómo sé que luego de eso me llevarás a mi casa?

Sasuke soltó un bufido, su otra mano volvió a su boca. Su pulgar de nuevo en su labio, está vez no se quedó con la ganas y medio metió su pulgar en la cavidad húmeda de ella.

— Si tienes suerte, no te llevaré hasta el amanecer.

A pesar de la tentación en sus propias palabras, fue él quien lo resintió, pues notó que su miembro se endurecía cuando esa delicada boca -medio hinchada de besos- se cerraba contra su dedo. Sentía su mojada lengua en su dedo. Ella le succionó y chupo por instantes, luego le soltó y habló.

— Te advierto, sé defenderme.

El desafío en su mirada, el doble sentido y todo lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir. Sasuke no lo resistió más.

Fue atracción lo que le hizo verla, su cabello exótico y apetecible cuerpo. Fue su rechazo que le convirtió en un reto. Fue curiosidad el presenciar el drama de una chica despechada. Pero ha sido el fuego en su carácter que le toma por completo, y lo que esa boca ha despertado en su cuerpo, y aquella inesperada química sexual entre sus cuerpos lo que le ha hecho reconsiderar.

No planeaba que esta mujer fuera algo de una sola vez.

Sasuke se inclinó una vez más, tomando de nuevo su boca. Vehemencia, calientes promesas y más en esos besos que robaban la cordura y encendían algo inesperado.

— Deseo ver eso, Sakura.

.

.

* * *

Presento formalmente a Caro. –estoy super feliz, no sólo porque al fin tengo beta, sino porque Caro es un amor de persona, y muy talentosa!

Y ahora que la tengo a ella creo que ya quiero seguir actualizando. lel


End file.
